Unexpected Consequences
by The Brock
Summary: A Known Virus has made its return to Kanto. Can it be stopped before it breaks havoc to a certain trainer? Has a little comedy and romance. Enjoy.
1. Unexpected Consequenses

Unexpected ConsequencesUnexpected Consequences   
  
By The Brock  
  
Finally I get to start my next fanfic that I wanted to start on last year   
  
(prelims) I just had my final exams, but I'm staying on, for better grades and a   
  
better chance to revise everything that I had learned in 3rd and 4th year, due   
  
to my deafness. But I'm happy J . Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as   
  
I do, this is not the sequel to Love and War.  
  
Ash Ketchum 15 ½ Professor Oak 70 (2nd chapter)  
  
Misty Yawa 16 Delia Ketchum 35 (2nd chapter)  
  
Brock Slate 20   
  
David Grant 16 (2nd chapter)  
  
Gary Oak 17 (2nd chapter)  
  
Our heroes, Ash, Misty and Brock are on their way back to Pallet Town after a   
  
successful championship in the Johto League, Ash's pursuit is still to become a   
  
Pokemon Master.  
  
"This is great, I can't wait to get home and meet my mom, and tell her the news.   
  
I have won enough competitions to compete against the Elite Four, and the   
  
Ultimate Champion, David Grant. YEAH!" Ash jumps with his fist up in the air,   
  
with determination and excitement.   
  
The yellow, striped rodent on Ash 's shoulder squeaked its similar delight with   
  
its very best friend and master. Ash reached up, smiling giving the electrifying   
  
rodent a stroke in the chin, to which it has responded with a human sound of   
  
content.   
  
"Don't forget that you need to train much harder than you have in the Johto   
  
League, Ash." Said the squinted eyed from behind. It was Brock.   
  
"Brock's right, we'll be there for you." Added the red head.  
  
"Thanks guys. But I can handle myself with my training, but right now all of us   
  
could use a break after all that, what do you say?" said Ash, with the eyes, all   
  
of a sudden coming to a close, as the duo noticed that all of the badges,   
  
training and also the Johto league knocked him out, he barely got any sleep.  
  
"Ash!" exclaimed Misty, she carefully dropped the little egged Pokemon that she   
  
have looked after being its mother, and still is after 3 years, and came to   
  
Ash's aid, as Brock. The squinted eyed felt the Champion's head.   
  
"He's out like a Snorlax, poor guy, Misty you carry his bag, and I'll carry to   
  
the nearest Pokemon Centre or Hotel that we first see at sight.  
  
"Ok." Smiled Misty.   
  
As they walked, with Brock carrying the sleepless champion looking for a place   
  
to stay for the night. Misty was pondering her thoughts about her feelings that   
  
she has experienced since the day she met Ash, the rookie but, now excellent   
  
trainer. She understood what it was, but didn't know why she felt this way for   
  
someone, was it her true love, or was it a fantasy? Minutes later, they arrived   
  
at a Pokemon Centre of Viridian City, it was that long from Pallet now.   
  
"Nurse Joy, do you any rooms?" asked Misty.  
  
"Oh, my goodness what has happened here?" Nurse Joy exclaimed.  
  
"Ash was knocked out…from tiredness. Ever since he came upon the stadium of the   
  
finals, and won." Misty smiled with proud and continued on. "He never got any   
  
sleep due to of all the excitement."  
  
"Well we have only 2 beds, but also in separate rooms, so one of you sadly will   
  
have to sleep on the floor for the night."   
  
"I'll put him in one of the rooms now, I can't carry him any longer." Said   
  
Brock, with a strained look on his face.   
  
Afterwards, Brock shut the room door quietly, with Pikachu next to his   
  
squinted-eyed friend, feeling a bit hungry after a day's walk, and also tired.   
  
Togepi was chirping very happily in the background. Misty came towards him,   
  
asked Pikachu and Togepi to be alone for a second, human talk.   
  
"Hey Brock." Misty started, not talking very loud so Pikachu, Togepi couldn't   
  
hear, but Pikachu himself had very low pitched and could hear everything around   
  
him. All of a sudden, Misty didn't know what to say. After all of the time that   
  
she spent with Ash and Brock, she feels like asking a question to a complete   
  
stranger who doesn't know him, and met him in a bar.  
  
"Yeah Mist?"  
  
"….What ..does Ash….like , aside Pokemon?"  
  
Brock blinked, but Misty didn't see his facial expression due to his lack of   
  
eyes. He then realised he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Misty, what makes you ask that, of course he is interested of Pokemon, 24/7!"  
  
She suddenly became nervous of expressing her feeling to one of her best   
  
friends, until finally she just let it go. "I'm interested in him, I'd like to   
  
go out with him on a date, I'd like to know if he is the one, I just want him to   
  
notice a difference of me, I'd like to see him figuring of what he wants from me   
  
and if he wants the same of me as well. I…. want to see if he feels the same way   
  
as I do." She took a deep breath after that comment. Pikachu smiled at the   
  
comment of Misty, he knew it. Togepi on the other hand, had not a single idea of   
  
what was going on, and decided to chirp happily.  
  
"You've got it bad for him haven't you Mist." Replied Brock.  
  
She nodded discreetly, enough to notice. "What should I do?"  
  
"Misty…. You're asking the wrong guy, I'm a person that is a complete flirt over   
  
every single woman that I see in first sight…. "   
  
"Damn right!" shouted a familiar voice, it was Ash. He came out of the door,   
  
stretching his arms out, yawning in the progress.  
  
"Ash….. did you hear everything?" Misty slowly said, with her beauty passion   
  
glowing bright red. As of Brock, with Ash agreeing the comment of the debate he   
  
and Misty encountered.  
  
"No, I just woke up and heard Brock speaking to you about his flirting again."   
  
Ash smiled. "I'll be in my bed resting, say, how did we get here anyway? 


	2. Unexpected Consequences Part 2

Unexpected Consequences Part 2  
  
By The Brock  
  
With Ash back in his bed, after the small conversation he had with the duo, he   
  
began to ponder his thoughts. Since the day he met Misty, he felt an urge, which   
  
he never experienced before, from then till now, he was starting to figure out   
  
what the feeling was about. But decided to put aside to it, due to the   
  
tiredness, he quickly dropped off.  
  
Next morning, Ash woke up with a shine of light raying at his eyes, it was the   
  
opened curtains with the sun shining down upon him, next to him was Misty,   
  
sitting on the bed next to the just awoken trainer.   
  
"Morning Ash." Smiled Misty. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"…..Great, I really needed that, where did you sleep?"  
  
"Next to you." Misty said quickly, with a blush on her face.  
  
"WA?"   
  
"There was only two beds, Brock took the other one, and I didn't want to sleep   
  
on the floor, so I slept next to you."   
  
"….O….k." he awkwardly, although it was the truth. "Did you try anything on me?"  
  
"WHAM!" Misty went to the bathroom in a huff.  
  
"I…ll take that a…ss a no…" He was knocked out.  
  
The trio, including Pikachu himself and Togepi, took, their time, brushed their   
  
teeth and so, had breakfast and so, and were ready to set off to Pallet, the   
  
home of the Orange, Johto Champion. But something was different, as they walked   
  
into Viridian Forest, it was quiet, a bit too quiet. The sounds of bugs were   
  
usually encountered, and battles from bug catcher, including the samurai that   
  
battled Ash in the Metapod Vs Metapod match-up. Just then a puff of smoke came   
  
upon the trio out of nowhere.   
  
The smoke cleared within a few minutes, Ash, Misty, Brock, and the two pokemon   
  
covering their mouths, coughing and choking, until, 3 familiar looking figures   
  
appeared with shadows covering their identities.   
  
"Prepare for trouble!" shouted a adult.  
  
"And make it double!" shouted another adult.  
  
"To protect the world of devastation!"   
  
"To unite our world within our nation!"   
  
"To denounce our evil with truth and love!"   
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"   
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"   
  
"Meowth, that's right!" said, an untrained Pokemon. The smoke cleared from Ash's   
  
Noctowl.  
  
"Team Rocket!" called the opposite trio.  
  
"Pik Pikachu!"   
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha! Have we got a surprise for you!" squealed the red inverted L. In   
  
the background two of the other Team Rocket members was bickering about their   
  
motto. It was James and Meowth.   
  
"What do you mean I changed the motto!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Ya put in "fight, fight, fight"!" shouted Meowth, who gained a funny looking   
  
accent after learning to speak all of those years.  
  
"And what's wrong with that!" James raises his voice.  
  
"IT MAKES YOU SOUND LIKE A CHEERLEADER!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the comment, except for Togepi, who was chirping   
  
happily. Jessie used her fan, and whacked the duo at the back   
  
"Will you knock it off!" the short tempered screamed. "We're here to capture   
  
Pikachu, not talking about cheerleaders!"   
  
Meanwhile, the trio, Pikachu, and Togepi included simply carried on with their   
  
journey, ignoring their enemy trio. With Team Rocket debating, Ash, Misty, Brock   
  
finally arrived at Pallet Town, the home of the Chosen One. With a satisfy sigh,   
  
Ash, bolted down to the Ketchum residence, where he, and her most precious   
  
mother, who looked after him all those years, since the minute he was born. He   
  
immediately stopped, dead in his trail of hot footprints, as he caught a glance   
  
of a Pokemon Battle, on his left. Brock and Misty followed from behind.  
  
"Nidoking, Horn Attack!"   
  
"Blastoise, Withdraw!"   
  
As Ash, Misty and Brock watched the mean battle, they noticed that it was Gary   
  
Oak, rival of Ash Ketchum, and a unexpecting surprise, the ultimate champion,   
  
and Pokemon Master, David Grant was battling against him. Gary was using his   
  
Nidoking, and David using his Blastoise.  
  
"Nidoking hold it!"  
  
"Now Blastoice! Hydro Pump!"  
  
The main pumps came out of Blastoice after the withdraw, and send a power wave   
  
of water directly into Nidoking, within seconds, Nidoking was knocked out.  
  
"Nidoking is unable to battle, David wins the match!" shouted a familiar voice.   
  
It was Professor Oak, with Delia Ketchum on his side, Ash's mother. Gary   
  
recalled his Pokemon, and ran away in frustration. Obviously that he was very   
  
unhappy of the defeat, or that he saw Ash, and felt embarrassed, because he was   
  
proving Ash after all those years, making him jealous and showing off and show   
  
him that he was the best trainer in the world. He thought wrong.  
  
As he left, everyone in the middle of the used, as improvisation battlefield,   
  
introduced each other and exchanged hugs as family reunions.  
  
"Wow, can I have your autograph David?" Ash asked.   
  
"Aye, all right!" he said happily. The trios were surprised about his figure,   
  
and accent. He was 176 cm tall, about as tall as Misty, with Ash, 10cm shorter,   
  
and Brock 50cm taller, and like Delilah and Oak. He was also a bit wide, but   
  
looked pretty strong. David finished the autograph.  
  
"Where are you from David?" asked Professor Oak 


	3. Unexpected Consequences Part 3

Unexpected Consequences Part 3   
  
By The Brock  
  
Hi everyone, me again. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please send   
  
you comment to me about your satisfaction of this story. Enjoy! If you don't   
  
understand the language I'm expressing to one of the characters, let me know and   
  
I'll send you the meanings.  
  
"I'm fae Scotland." Said David. "Sorry if you don't understand me at times. I'm   
  
hard at hearing, and I do mumble at times, let me know if I do, and I'll   
  
re-correct myself." He smiled. The group smiled back, not only he was polite,   
  
and he was also helpful, expressing his difficulties, before the trio would find   
  
out themselves. "What about yae three?"  
  
"I'm Ash." said the determined trainer. "This is Misty, the scrawny one on my.."   
  
before he could finish, in a quick sweep, Misty whacked the dense, but mature at   
  
times, trainer with her legendary mallet once again.   
  
"Dumb ass." Said Misty, hissing at the KOed trainer. David backed up,   
  
sweatdropping at the infamous scene. Misty finished Ash's comment off. "I'm   
  
Misty, from Cerulean City, ex-gym leader, and one of the beautiful girls from   
  
the Sensational Sisters."   
  
"Don't you mean the runt?" Ash said again, after recovering from the previous   
  
blow.   
  
"WHAM!" Ash was KOed once again, this time with a massive lump on his head.   
  
Misty was starting to get really annoyed. She left to the Ketchum residence,   
  
with anger written all over her face, carrying Togepi, the small egged shaped   
  
Pokemon, along the way. Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum left, after asking   
  
David where he was from. Probably to break the ice, or to let the trio have a   
  
chance of getting to know him. David sweatdropped once again.   
  
"Never mind them two. They're always like that." Said Brock. "My name is Brock,   
  
and my dream is to be the world's best breeder of Pokemon."   
  
"Nice. How are yae getting on so far?"   
  
"Great, thanks to the "lovebirds" that I came with throughout out the journey."   
  
Brock said quietly. But David didn't hear what he said.  
  
"Sorry Brock could you say that again? I'm slightly deaf, remember?" David said.   
  
"Sorry, I'm saying that, thanks to the "love....." Before he could finish, a   
  
mallet was a thrown, at a distance, and whacked right into Brock's ear, seconds   
  
later, he was KOed, right next to Ash. David, poured sweatdrops all over him.  
  
Ash's mum invited David, and let him stay as long as he wants, as long he gives   
  
Ash, a regular battle, so he could gain tips, and experience from the Ultimate   
  
Champion. He agreed. As we speak, Ash and David, are out in the backgarden,   
  
warming up, for their first battle of the week.  
  
"Hey, Ash!" David called. "Wanna tae make it a Pikachu, Vs Pikachu match. Just   
  
to see who has the strongest.  
  
"Sure, ready to battle Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, pumping up with determination,   
  
as he always does for each battle, as of the yellow striped, but rare pokemon.   
  
"Pikachu!" replied Pikachu.  
  
"Come on oot Pikachu!" called David as he threw the red, grey shaded pokeball.   
  
Everyone throughout the backgarden had shocked faces written all over their   
  
masks. David's Pikachu was the same size, but had brighter colours upon his fur.   
  
He also looked muscular than Pikachu.  
  
Brock, the squinted-eyed breeder, as always, referees the match between two   
  
tough, determined trainers. Misty was behind Ash, holding the egged shaped   
  
pokemon, in her pouch. The match started intensively when Brock waved his arm   
  
down.  
  
"Pikachu, agility!" shouted Ash, with enthusiasm charging up.  
  
"You tae Pikachu!" shouted David.  
  
Both Pikachu ran around the improvising battlefield, they both matched their   
  
agility, using quick attacks back and forth toward each other. Exchanging little thundershocks to put them off or to hurt either way, they look evenly matched.   
  
"Pikachu, Thunder attack!" shouted Ash. Pikachu quickly charged up for Thunder, with David's Pikachu whizzing around the field, looking for a way to avoid the thunder attack. David then had an idea.   
  
"Pikachu mach 3!" David shouted.  
  
"WA?" Ash said in surprise. Pikachu realeased the Thunder attack, only to miss.  
  
David's Pikachu was then nowhere to be seen, as if he used a psychic attack,   
  
teleport. All could Ash's Pikachu do, is try and look for a slight yellow blur,   
  
but no prevail.   
  
"Pikachu, dae your quick attack!" shouted David. Out of surprise Ash's Pikachu,   
  
was knocked all over the place. But just then, David noticed something very   
  
different from Ash. His eyes changed into a sort of reddish colour, and back to its original colour. He noticed, the symptom, eyes went wide in shock.   
  
"Oh, no." Was all he could say in his mind. Ash, hesitated, incredibly worried over his Pikachu.   
  
The champ immediately stopped the match. "Pikachu, stop, nae more!" he   
  
shouted. His Pikachu immediately stopped with the mean wind flowing behind from   
  
his agility. Brock and Misty had to find something hard, so they wouldn't get   
  
blown with injure.  
  
David returns his Pikachu into the Pokeball, and ran towards to the very beaten Pikachu, as did Ash. David checked for any other symptoms. Worried expressions grew to his face.   
  
"Pikachu! You ok buddy?!" in suprise. He scooped him up from the ground. "You put up a great fight. Just then, Brock and Misty come to the commotion.  
  
"We don't have much time, Ash." David said calmly. "Take him to Professor Oak's Lab. I'll give you the details up there." Ash, confused of what David was saying to him, nodded. He ran with Pikachu the way to Professor Oaks. Misty and Brock wanted to follow but David halted them with his arms.   
  
"Please, give Ash a lot of attention and comfort, he's going to need it." He asked sadly.  
  
"Why?" asked Misty. With a hint of worry inside her.   
  
"I'll tell you later, I need to collect my bag." They nodded in reply.  
  
He let the duo go to catch up with Ash and Pikachu. "This isinae gonae be tae easy fae Ash." He said to himself. He ran to his bag, opened it inside to reveal a Thunderstone. "This isn't gonnae be easy." He thought to himself." He heads to the Lab where the trio are headed.  
  
"Professor Oak!" Ash shouted, knocking the door rapidly for immediate attention. Pikachu was held in one of his arms, while Ash was banging on the door.   
  
"Ok, Ok I'm coming Ash, geez be patient." He muttered. He opened the door, to reveal a very weak Pikachu, and Ash looking extremely worried of the situation.   
  
"Professor, could you help Pikachu please? He took a bit of a beating."  
  
The Professor took a look, only to see a tired and beaten Pikachu. "Ok, bring him in." He smiled. Ash took him to the medical pokemon center in the lab where pokemon are treated with injuries, poison or paralyzed. He placed the tired pokemon to the table to be treated by Porfessor Oak, and left the room so he can work on the pokemon in peace. Brock and Misty arrived by then.   
  
"How is he?" asked the duo.  
  
"He'll be fine from the looks of it, took quite a beating." Said Ash with disappointment.   
  
"Don't worry about it Ash, you'll get him next time, you or Pikachu weren't expecting that attack to come, nor me or Misty." Said Brock. "You know what to expect when you battle again." Ash smiled.   
  
Just then, when Ash was about to reply, David came in the lab. Worried came on his face.   
  
"What's wrong David?" Ask asked. Just then, Ash felt a pop in his ear. Instinct told him to put his hand over it. David eyes went wide with horror. Before he could do anything, Ash started to act strange, as if he was trying to reach something. "Ash, you ok?"   
  
"Is it dark in here?" he asked. Brock and Misty were totally confused.  
  
"Ash don't move one bit." Ordered David.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've turned blind." 


	4. Unexpected Consequences Part 4

Unexpected Consequences Part 4

By The Brock

****

Hi everyone The Brock here, this is part 4 of the story as you can see. I decided to stick to the way I'm doing this story instead of using the script stories like Togepretty and McWizardX etc. (By the way MicwizardX, your stories are great J , and yours too Togepretty!)Anyway, reviews are welcome. Enjoy the chapter. Here is my homepage in Fanfiction.net if you want to read my profile J and read other stories that may not be involve pokemon. ** If you don't understand the Scottish Accent which you will noticed the misspelling, let me know and I will translate it for you. Now back to the chapter**

Darkness, blank, nothing. He thought he was just asleep, with no dream. He heard voices that sounded familiar, but were not clear to understand what they were saying. 

"What's going on?" he thought. He tried to see if he can touch or feel something with his hand. He reaches out. Nothing so far. He takes another step...

"Is it dark in here?" 

Voices of the unknown suddenly became clear. It was David. 

"Ash don't move one bit." Ordered David.

"Why?" he asked. This was becoming very confused for the youngster. 

"You've turned blind........

And so it continues......

Silence... nothing else came up after that comment of discovery. "Blind? But how, I was ok a second ago." He slowly thought. The fact hasn't come to his head that it happened. It was real.

"Ash, I know this was sudden and unexpecting, but this can be cured quickly." Said David. "But first, let's get you settled down."

"Settled? SETTLED?!" He shouted in anger. "How can I SETTLE if I can't SEE?!" 

"Ash calm down!" shouted Misty. She really never saw him this angry. She put Togepi to so she can confront Ash. She puts his arms on his shoulders.

"Wish I would, Misty, but as you can SEE, that I'm BLIND! You stupid redhead!" 

'SLAP!'

Ash was down on the ground, touching his cheek of where the slap connected, shocked and confused of why she did, was told the reason. He would look up to see her emotion, but darkness still evolved around him.

"How dare you call me such thing, I was only trying to help, you didn't need to take it out on me!" she shouted in anger. She storms out of the room in anger, forgetting Togepi who was still in the room. Brock ran to catch up with her.

"Ash, you dinnae need tae make that comment tae her, she wis only trying tae help." David said unhappily. "That was uncalled for!"

Ash sighs in frustration. He makes his back up on his feet, resisting the help from David. "How did this happen?" Anger, boiling up inside him. Out of all the problems he had to deal with, even unknown feelings for Misty, this was the worst. How to deal with it, he doesn't know, but for now for him. His Pokemon Career may be over....

"It was a virus." David said quietly. He continued speaking. Ash wasn't in the mood at all. Just turning blind was enough to put him into deep thought. 

"There is a.....grrr" David whacks him on the back of the head. "Oi! Pay attention ye idiot! This is important for yeself and Pikachu!"

Ash angrily rubbed his head.... "How is it important?!" He shouted. 

"Because there is a cure!" Shouted David. "But there will be a risk involving.... ye Pikachu.............."

"Why did he have to be that nasty Brock? I was only trying to help!" she said in anger. Feelings were still there for Ash of course, but since this unexpecting scene happened, it's foiled into a more difficult situation for her. 

Brock could do nothing but support her about how Ash is feeling at the moment. He was a little angry at Ash for the behavior, but he wouldn't blame him for turning blind so suddenly. 

"He just turned blind Misty. How do you think Ash feels when he turned blind before he erupted?" He asked calmly. Misty on the other hand, was not. 

"Well he still didn't need to take it out on me..... I was only trying to help.... oh Brock why did this have to happen to Ash?" Tears swept down her cheek. "How is he going to cope this?"

"I don't know Misty, I don't know........." Silence came to the tow, as Brock gave Misty a hug of comfort as she was the most upset..........

"Ash will pull through, he always does. Let David sort him out, and I'll fix you something up to make you feel better."

"Thanks Brock." Misty said, smiling to one of her best friends....

"What about my Pikachu?" David asked. He was calmer once David's Pikachu give him a thundershock. 

"I have a thunderstone here. And we have two Pikachu, yours and mine."

"Yeah?"

"Ye hold the thunderstone. And both the Pikachu..... use a Thunder Attack on ye." David said, he closed his hands like a grasp, but only for Ash and David's Pikachu to hear a crackle. David wasn't pleased at all, but it wasn't about Ash. 

"What was that crackling sound." Asked Ash.

"Oh, err nothing." David wasn't expecting him to hear that.

"Back to the cure. Why using Thunder attack?" Ash asked. 

"Think of it as a battery charger. Because your Pikachu was yae first Pokemon, and to evolve it you need a thunderstone. Well, there was one time about 2-3 years ago, maybe on T.V or newspapers, there was a report that two Pikachu used a Thunder attack on the Thunderstone, with a certain trainer...... holding it." He hesitated. "It's a cure from blindness if you have a electric Pokemon as a start, it doesn't have tae be two Pikachu, it can be two Electrabuzz, or two Jolteons, or even two Electrikes, as long they ken thunder."

"Electrikes?" Ash was confused of that last comment. 

"Once you get your sight back, I'll take ye tae Houen, where we can work together and help you gain badges. And battle me fae a Pokemon Master License." He smiled.

Ash heard what he said. Gaining his eyesight back... meeting new Pokemon. This was not over just yet!

"Ok, let's get this sorted!" Ash shouted in determination, standing up of his seat, only to briefly to forget that he was cross-eyed. "Wahhhh."

"Ash!" David said as he made an attempt to catch him. Just.

"Eh he he. Sorry about that." Ash said in embarrassment as he made his way back to feet. 

"Once ye Pikachu recovers, we'll train him to my Pikachu's level. Which is level 90 at the moment." He said proudly. 

"90?!" Ash said in shock. "Mine is in level 60 at the moment. Wouldn't be at that level if it weren't for Team Rocket making non-stops attempts of catching Team Rocket. My other pokemon are at level 45-55." He said. "What level are you other Pokemon?"

"60-70." David said. " 

"If we are going to train Pikachu, is there any chance of raising my other Pokemon up as well?" Ash asked.

"Aye, nae probs." David smiled. "Now, as you already know we have to train your Pikachu to prevent a greater risk for you and him."

"How's that?"

"It depends on his Thunder attack. It's the most powerful attack of electric types, at the moment. Me Pikachu here, has been learning a new attack, but nor him or me dinnae ken what it is yet. So until then, we have tae be patient, ain't that right mate?"

"Pika!" David strokes his Pikachu in content. 

"If the thunder attack isn't powerful enough to produce electricity through your body, the Thunderstone will flow powder through the thunder, without the Pikachu knowing, and evolve them, into Raichu, within their free will. My pikachu dinnae want to evolve a while back. His reason I dinnae ken, but I'm happy as he is, when I asked if he was wanting to evolve since he was very strong." 

"Pikachu won't be happy when I tell him this, he doesn't want to evolve. If he does, I don't mind, but I don't think he wants to evolve at all." Ash said, worried for his best non-human friend.

"Your Pikachu won't evolve if you're worried Ash, he's a strong 'un. We'll tune him up a bit and he'll be stronger than you can imagine." David smiled.

"Yeah. But first things first. Let's find Misty, she forgot her Togepi." Ash said as he heard togepi crying, obviously calling for its mother.

"You wanna do it, might as well practice of how to overcome your blindness until Pikachu becomes strong."

"Yeah. No point whining about it."

"Pikachu, get Togepi will ye?"

"Pika!"

"David?"

"Yeah?" said David

"How did this virus occur?"

"It occured... when my Pikachu battled.... Groudon.."

****

Cliffhanger!! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. More to come, until then, take care. Reviews are still welcome J 


	5. Unexpected Consequences Part 5

Unexpected Consequences Part 5  
By The Brock  
  
Hi, I hope you enjoyed chapter four of Unexpected Consequences, now onto chapter 5, I don't own pokemon, but I own David so hands off!! *Corrects himself* Now back to the chapter.  
  
We left off with David explaining to Ash, how this certain virus occurred. With David's Pikachu battling once of the legendary Pokemon in Houen....Groudon.  
  
3 years ago...  
  
"Return..."  
We hear a roar from a legendary Pokemon.....Groudon. He took out another one of David's Pokemon. How he encounter a Groudon, was a surprise for both his Pokemon and David after being told by Steven, to stop Groudon for erupting the volcano above him, by simpling fainting, or capturing the large pokemon and place the Red Orb into the lava, or nest as one would say. Steven would have done it himself, but the person that holds the orb, must battle the large Pokemon, no-one else to help otherwise Groudon would sense it, and use its Explosion attack, erupting the Volcano above, destroying the towns and city within a 400mile radius. David sends out his final Pokemon.  
"Pikachu go!" He throws the pokeball.  
"Pika!"  
"Use thunderbolt!" commanded David.  
"Piiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" A giant thunderbolt erupts from Pikachu, connects Groudon, but had little effect.  
"It's not that effective, I better check wi Dexter." Said David.  
"Groudon, is a ground type pokemon. Water and Grass type Pokemon are effective against this type of Pokemon, but it is at a very high level Pokemon, exceed with extreme caution.  
"If it's ground, then it should be immune?" David thought to himself. Just then, Pikachu uses another thunderbolt on Groudon. It took another hit, and is starting to slow down. Tiredness evolved upon him.  
"Pikachu gie it a Thunder attack!" David shouted.  
Bolts sparkled on Pikachu's cheeks as he fired himself up for a thunder attack. But Groudon distracted Pikachu using Iron Tail, who had very little time to avoid it....but failed. Critical hit to Pikachu, sends it flying to the volcanic wall, giving the small mouse a while to recover to it's feet. Groudon turned its attention to David.  
"Crap....." was all David could say......  
  
"What happened?" asked Ash.  
Before David continued with the story, his Pikachu called out to show that he has Togepi, who was very upset. David scooped him up and tried to calm the little egg pokemon down. No luck whatsoever. Mean while Ash scooped his head sideways each time Togepi cried louder. With instinct, Ash stood up from his seat, and went straight to where David was holding Togepi.  
"Shhhh, its ok Togepi. Ash is here." Ash said, with David a little surprised that Ash knew where he was that quickly. As of Pikachu.  
"How did you know where he was?" ask David.  
"For some reason, when Togepi was crying, I saw little vision, each time Togepi cried, It was like sound waves like you see on the TV adverts about hearing." Ash said, with Togepi starting to fall asleep one again as the cross-eyed spoke.  
"I didn't have that sort of thing 3 years ago, why didn't I experience that?" David thought to himself. "Maybe because of my hearing? OH FAE F..." Because he could finish his thoughts, two figures came into the lab. It was Brock and Misty....  
  
"How are you feeling Pikachu?" asked Professor Oak, who was behind a barrier in the medical room.  
"Pi....." That was all that Pikachu could say, it was still beat up from the battle.  
"You'll be just fine Pikachu, I'll add the conductors to your cheeks, which will charge you up, and you'll be back to top condition." The Professor said. Which gave the little rodent a sigh of relief, but he was not at all happy with the way he battled. He knew he should have won that match if he hadn't underestimated it. Mach 3 was a rare attack to learn, but if that Pikachu, so could he. He was looking forward to see Pikapi again, he wasn't fond of Professor Oak's Laboratory that much..... but in the mean time, he thought of how to get stronger, learn Mach 3, and beat Pikachu...... little does he know that he won't due to Ash's condition.  
  
"How are you Ash?" asked the squinty one.  
"Getting there.... this is not going to be easy for me and Pikachu." Ash said sadly.  
"I'll explain Brock, I needed tae talk tae ye alone anyway." David said as he took him outside once again. Leaving Ash and Misty alone. David's Pikachu went to check on Ash's Pikachu.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Here's Togepi." Ash hands the little baby pokemon over. She glady accepted. She made sure that he was holding it right in front her, incase he dropped it by mistake. But reality kicked in for Misty, how did he know where she was? She decided to let Ash explain that.  
"I'm sorry for calling you stupid." Ash said sadly.  
"It's ok, don't worry about it." She said calmly. She was still a little hurt from the comment.  
"Can you take me outside. I feel a little hot." He asked.  
"Sure!" she said happily.  
Misty took Ash's arm and hooked it on to hers, while blushing, holding the sleeping egg pokemon at the same time. Ash was relieved of the air blowing right towards him the moment he stepped out of the lab.  
  
Sorry that its a short one, I'm in college at the moment, and its a bit hectic at the moment :s. I will make them longer when I have plenty of more time. 


End file.
